Spliced
by Forsaken Fantasy
Summary: You can probably figure it out from the title but this was my first short story ever so...it's not too good but I could use any critisim because I always like bettering my work


People might not want to see me now that I am a freak, but I did not always look like this. In fact, I think it happened recently but I cannot remember much except how this happened to me. Of course, no one cared about me then and no one cares about me even now except the people that made me the way I am now. I will tell you my account of what happened in the story I am sending to you and hopefully you will be sympathetic and have some power to change what happed to me.

I had just recently arrived at Powhatan, Virginia from my jail term in their County Jail. I was released on good behavior, sent here under close supervision, and needed to do some volunteer work. Luckily, one of my friends I met in prison got off at the same time. His name was Charles Hide and while he was not the biggest or meanest person I had met in prison, he could hold his own. We were given a list of volunteer jobs close enough that we would not need our own car or public transportation. I saw one called "animal research" and I remembered that I had liked animals before my imprisonment so I talked Charles into it and we decided that our volunteer work was going to be there.

As volunteers, our work was to be janitors; we had to clean up the messes made by animal and human alike. The reward for all this was that we had access to every room and during night shift; we often played with the less hazardous animals and went over some of the doctor's work trying to make sense of what they were trying to do. Most of the research that we saw was cut and dry such as heightened senses for humans and other modifications to human DNA. Charles said he would like to stay after awhile to see what he could find I thought nothing of it and left. After a couple of weeks, I became worried about Charles; he had been acting very strangely lately. It was right after he had done some community service at the animal research facility. When he came back he was paranoid and scared, but what really scared me was that whenever he walked by a sewer grate he would scream and spit. After a while, he started excluding himself from his usual activities.

Once he told me to come to a back ally beside his house out of sight. At first, he seemed normal. He told me "You have to help me. There is a conspiracy I'm the only one who knows about it." He gave me a disk. "Take this; this is proof that the conspiracy exists." I told him that he probably had too many drinks but he continued persisting that there was a conspiracy. "Listen to me I know this going to sound strange but I know that something is coming up soon. It has something to do with the…" All of a sudden, he started clutching his head screaming. He ran out of the ally and I could not find him again. I never looked at the disk thinking it was of no importance and I had a lot of work to do for the animal research facility.

After a while, I moved closer to the animal research facility because it was such a hassle to walk that long distance to work every day. I moved next to a house that was presumably haunted. I was not worried because I do not believe in things like ghosts, but after a few days, I heard screams that turned into hisses. I also saw that small animals avoided this place and soon stopped coming all together. Some boys had thought it was a good idea to go inside to test their bravery but they never came out. One time working at the research, facility I had to clean the research lab. I came across a disk that reminded me of something that I could not quite put my finger on. After I lived at my new house for eleven days, and hearing hissing every night and day coming from the house next door, it suddenly stopped. Rumors spread like wildfires. People were beginning to think of the weirdest things such as aliens had come to earth and exorcised the ghosts and some thought that it was a mad man in a time machine who finally got his time machine to work and popped out in our time dimension. Each story was as demented as the one before it.

As I was cleaning my house, I came across the disk that Charles had given me. It looked exactly like the one at the animal research lab. I thought that this was getting a little weird with the disk and Charles's disappearance sso I thought it would not be such a bad idea to look over the disk. On the disk, I saw a lot of scientific information and something that caught my eye, a folder called "GENE SPLICING". I looked into it and it was talking about mixing human genes with animal genes to make a half human and half-animal. I could not believe my eyes. Charles was telling the truth and now he is probably in their clutches. I would have gone to the cops but they would have thought I was crazy and lock me up. Sso I decided to pay a little visit to the animal research facility.

I waited until nightfall and then went into the animal research facility. I went to the research lab and I saw a secret panel left ajar sso I decided to look at it. There were stairs leading underground sso I went down them. Deeper and deeper in the darkness of the earth the sstairss continued until the ground leveled out and it got cold. I thought I heard a noise in the rafters above me. I moved slowly closer and I heard the sound again. It was sort of a low rumbling sound it was getting louder and louder. As I got closer to the sound, it stopped. I tried to hear it again but it was gone. Just then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It jumped on me without warning. It kept on biting and scratching. When I finally recovered myself from the shock, I found out that, it was only a cat. I laughed to myself for how foolish I was behaving over a cat. When I remembered, why I came down here I quickly stopped laughing and started concentrating. Once I started being quiet I heard the same hissing that I heard in the haunted house and started suspecting that the disk, my friend and the animal research facility were connected some how.

As I continued down the corridor, I could ssee a room. There was a glass wall separating the two sides of the room. On my side of the room, there was a closet, table, chairs, and clipboards that were strewn everywhere. On the other side of the room there was what appeared to be an operating table and a lot of restraining equipment that you would see people use on dogs only they were extraordinarily large. Something was on the table but I could not make it out. As I got closer, I heard some voices coming from the corridor. I looked for a place to hide. My eyes suddenly came to the closet. I hid myself in it as soon as the scientists came in. One of the scientists said," Finally we have achieved our goal with this guinea pig."

Another ssaid," good work Joe finally our agency has some progress." They walked over to the table and turned on the light, there was someone or something on it. I thought to myself that the thing on the table must have been the creature that was living beside my house and the one I heard coming in. As soon as I got a good look at the monster in the light, I knew that it was my friend Charles.

I could not believe my eyes. Charles was what looked like a cobra's body but with a part human, part snakehead. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I could not believe what the doctors had done. I was thinking that I should go to the cops and tell them about the animal research facility but would they believe me? I must have hit something because I herd Joe say, what was that" and all the doctors stopped talking and were listening. I quickly drew in a quick breath and held it. Eventually they resumed talking and forgot the noise. They finally left the room and I got out of the closet, Charles was still of the table. He noticed me and tried to get up but the restraints were still on him. To my amazement, he talked in a kind of hissing voice. He hissed, "Get out. Save yourself." I did not look back I turned and ran as fast as I could. As I got closer to the end of the corridor, I heard the doctors coming back and I ran faster. I ran past the doctors and they began to chase after me. I looked back and saw that they were right on my tail. When I got out of the building, I was relieved because they stopped chasing me but I did not stop running until I got home.

A short while later I saw a car drive up my driveway. Then it just backed up and took off back were it came. That is when I sensed trouble that I could not even comprehend. The next day I went to the animal research facility, as I would normally, to not arouse any suspicion. My boss called me in his office to talk about a raise that I have been asking for. When I came into his office, I realized that he had an obvious liking for snakes because they were all over the place. Before I knew what was happening men grabbed me. The boss said, "You have worked with us for the last four years and I just want to repay you. Welcome to the family." The last thing I remembered for a while was the doctor's needle going into my neck.


End file.
